Someday
by Saphura
Summary: These are the Crew's first encounters with the USS Enterprise.
1. James Kirk

This originally started out as something for the Star Trek: 2009 movie, but I soon realized that the Original Captain Kirk was easier. I don't own any of the characters

The twelve-year-old boy was wide-eyed, his head swinging back and forth as he tried to take in every bit of his surroundings. Sure, he had been to Space Stations before, but this place was different; _way _different. This was a Star Base; Star Base 13 to be exact. The boy watched as he station personnel moved through the hallways quickly and efficiently, each one knowing exactly where to go and what to do.

"Jim? Jim, keep up with me now;" his father, George, said. Jim looked up at him, and the hand he held out.

"Yes dad;" the boy said, taking the hand.

As the two continued to their destination, Jim looked at the gold braids on his father's blue shirt sleeve: Lieutenant Commander. George had only been promoted a few weeks before, and was putting his new privileges to use. Jim sighed, wishing his brother Sam had come along. Sam was fourteen, almost fifteen, but he didn't share the same fascination as Jim about space. He preferred discoveries of a scientific kind. George looked down at his son and smiled at him. Jim smiled back. A strange feeling filled George, but he knew the feeling well, he had felt it before. He knew that Jim saw him as his hero, and the boy wanted to follow in his footsteps into space. George was proud of this fact, and proud of his son. That's why they were here now, walking to the officer's lounge where civilians weren't allowed: George was going to show Jim a real Starship, the one he served on.

Jim was still getting used to the sliding doors and the noise they made, but when the doors opened to the lounge, he didn't jump.

"Here we are;" George said as the two walked in. Jim, who had been practically jumping up and down in excitement only a minute before, suddenly became quiet and shy. George squeezed his hand in reassurance. Starfleet officers filled the room, sitting at tables, chatting with friends, a few were having drinks, others were reading, checking reports, making reports, or just relaxing and looking out the viewing windows at the space beyond.

"Over this way, Jim;" George said, steering his son towards an empty table. Even though he had cleared this little father-son field trip with both his Captain and the Station Commander, George was a bit nervous about the other officers, and what they would think about his son being here. Jim sat down and looked out the window, transfixed by the empty space outside with tiny sparkling diamonds.

"The _Kelvin_ should come around any minute;" George said. Jim nodded, watching his transport vessel, the _Illusion_, drift past. Jim, Sam, and their mother were returning to Tarsus IV after visiting Earth for a wedding of one of his mother's close friends. George and the _Kelvin_ just happened to stop at the same Star Base as his family, which made a very nice reunion.

"Now what do we have here?"

George turned, and stood up to greet the man walking towards him. "Captain April!" George said, shaking his hand. "I didn't know you were here."

"Just arrived a few hours ago;" April responded. "Needed to make a supply stop before heading out. Now George, is this your son here?"

Jim looked and stood up as his father introduced him.

"This is my son Jim;" George said. "Jim, this is Captain Robert April."

"Nice to meet you, sir;" Jim said, shaking the Captain's hand.

The Captain nodded. "You interested in space travel Jim?" April asked.

Jim nodded. "Yes sir. I hope to join Starfleet when I'm old enough."

"Good boy;" April said with a smile.

April turned back to George, and Jim sat back down to look out the window again. For a few minutes, he was lost in his daydream, where he was the Captain of a Starship, while his father and Captain April talked about recent events. Suddenly, a Starship came into view: it was the _Kelvin_. Jim opened his mouth to tell his father, when the bow of a second ship came into view. Jim froze, and stared at the new ship with his mouth hanging open. He knew this was one of the new Constitution-class ships, he had seen pictures of them. So far, only four had been launched, and this one was obviously brand new. He watched as the ship came into full view, and as she did everything else melted away for Jim. There was something about this ship, something different; he could tell. The ship was sleek, elegant, and majestic, yet powerful, strong, and slightly intimidating. In other words, she was beautiful.

"Dad…?" Jim gasped.

George turned and said, "Oh, there's the _Kelvin_!"

He then noticed that Jim was not looking at his ship, but the new one. For a second, he too was captivated by the ship, but then realized that she was the new Constitution-classer that had just been launched six months ago.

"Who is she?" Jim asked with an awed voice.

"That, my boy, is my ship;" April said. "That's the _U.S.S Enterprise_."

"_Enterprise_..." Jim whispered, trying the name out. '_Yes_;' he thought, '_it fits her perfectly_.' "She's beautiful, Captain."

"She sure is;" April said. "She was launched only six months ago. Best ship in the fleet if you ask me."

"Wow;" Jim said quietly; he felt as if he could watch the ship all day. Something about her moved some part of him deep inside, as if the ship was calling him. Jim spent the next ten minutes watching the _Kelvin_ and _Enterprise_, glide through space until they disappeared to the other side of the Star Base.

'_Someday, you'll be mine_;' Jim silently told the _Enterprise_ before she disappeared.

"Come on, Jim;" George said. "Your mother will have a fit if you're late. It's been a pleasure to see you again, Captain."

"Same with you, George;" April replied. "Nice to meet you Jim."

"Nice to meet you too, Captain April;" Jim replied, shaking April's hand. George led Jim out of the lounge, and back to where the rest of the family were waiting.

That night, it took a while for Jim to fall asleep. He laid in bed for hours, listening to the hum of the warp engines on the _Illusion_ as it raced towards its destination of Tarsus IV. When he finally did fall asleep, he had a dream he was very familiar with, but with one slight change:

"_This is Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise…_"


	2. Hikaru Sulu

"Uncle, where are we going?"

"To see the ship, Hikaru."

Six year old Hikaru Sulu's eyes went wide. "The ship, Uncle Akira, really?" he gasped. "The one you're building?"

Akira Sulu nodded at his young nephew. "Yes, the one that I am helping to build. Your mother told me you wished to see it."

"Oh yes!"

Akira Sulu was part of the numberless workers who were finishing up work on the newest Starship. She was to be launched in six months, and was very near completion. Though he would be sad to see the ship go, he knew she wasn't meant to be planet bound. Not to mention another would soon begin in the space she would leave. But Akira knew there was something special about this ship. Most of the other workers called him superstitious, but he called it intuition. This young ship was meant for greatness among the stars one day.

Hikaru loved Starships, and being able to say his uncle was building a Starship was about the greatest thing ever. Someday he hoped to fly a Starship, and explore the stars. But for now, he was content with just dreaming about it. Now, he was going to see one up close. His heart beat faster in excitement.

The car pulled up to the main gate, and Akira pulled down the window as he handed the guard his ID.

"All set, go right a head!" the guard said.

"Thank you!" Akira said, pulling forward. Hikaru waved at the guard as they passed.

Five minutes later, Uncle Akira had parked the car and was leading Hikaru towards a large building.

"Uncle, where are we going?" Hikaru asked, confused. "I thought we were going to the Ship."

"We are, Hikaru, but we have to go here first;" Akira replied. "You see how big that building is there?" He pointed to a massive building, far larger than any other in the area.

"Yes."

"The Ship is in there. Thus, we must go in here."

Hikaru's mouth dropped open as his Uncle pulled him along. "That poor Ship!"

"Why is that, Hikaru?"

"It is inside that building!" Hikaru cried. "Starships should not be covered in a building! They should be free; they are meant to be in open space!"

"True, but the Ship will be free soon;" Akira explained. He was surprised that his nephew cared for the Ship in such a way. Could it be that the boy had the same premonition about this Starship as he did? "Once construction is complete, the Ship will be free. Now come."

He ushered the boy inside, and led him down the hall and to the elevator. They entered it, and it went up. Hikaru was shaking in excitement as the doors opened.

"This way, Hikaru;" Akira said. They walked up to an office, and Akira knocked on the door. As it opened he said; "Hello, Commander Marrow."

Commander Marrow opened the door the rest of the way, and smiled. "Akira Sulu, I was beginning to think you weren't coming!"

"Sir, this is my nephew's birthday present. He would never forgive me if I didn't do this."

"So this is your nephew?" Marrow said, looking at Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded his head and held out his hand. "I'm Hikaru Sulu, Commander Marrow sir!"

Marrow laughed, and shook Hikaru's hand. "Nice to meet you, Hikaru, I'm Commander Trevor Marrow. I hear you want to see a Starship."

Hikaru nodded his head harder. "Oh yes, Commander, sir! Yes I do!"

"Good, good. Follow me then;" Marrow said. "We'll go this way."

"I thank you for doing this, sir;" Akira said quietly. "You have no idea what this means to him; or me."

Marrow shrugged. "Sulu, I owe you a favor anyways." He led the two down another hallway. They stopped in front of a closed door. Marrow pulled out a key card and swiped it through the slot.

"Hikaru Sulu, I present to you, NCC-1701;" he said, and opened the door.

Hikaru slowly walked forward. His mouth dropped open, and his eyes turned into saucers. There, beyond the glass was the Starship. She sat there, nearly complete. Only a few parts of her hull were missing, and part of her second hull wasn't painted. Still, she was the greatest and most amazing young Hikaru Sulu had ever seen in his life.

"What's her name?" he asked.

"She doesn't have one yet;" Marrow said. "Once she's launched, she will be christened, and given a name. Until then, she is just NCC-1701."

"What do you say, Hikaru?" Akira asked.

"I want to serve on her one day;" Hikaru said. "I want to fly her through the stars."

Marrow patted Hikaru on the shoulder. "Play your cards right, Hikaru, and maybe you will do just that someday."

Hikaru Sulu nodded. '_Someday I will do just that…_'


	3. Spock

Cadet Spock was accustomed to the curious and sometimes unwelcoming glances from people around him. After years of such glances, he had learned to just ignore them, and not to react that much. Today in the Space Port was no different. Spock was reading a science journal on his PADD while he waited for his Shuttle to take him home to Vulcan. His mother would be happy to see him, and his father… well, he wouldn't be _happy_; pleased would be a better description. Sarek was still upset about Spock attended Starfleet Academy over the Vulcan Science Academy.

"Attention travelers!" a voice said over the announcement system. "Shuttle 227 to Vulcan is now boarding. All passengers should make their way to the boarding area now for Shuttle 227 to Vulcan."

Spock sighed, and put his PADD back into his bag. In an hour and thirty-two minutes, he would be home. He looked up and…

There was an elderly woman standing in front of him; her face only five inches from his. She had short grey-white hair and flashing grey eyes that were once blue.

Spock jumped slightly. As a Vulcan, Spock was rarely startled, and this was one of those rare occasions. He was surprised that the woman managed to get so close to him without hearing her. Then again, he was very focused on his reading material, and it was rather loud in the terminal…

"You're not from around here, are ya young man?" the woman said.

"Um… No, ma'am. I am from Vulcan;" Spock replied. "May I help you?"

The woman walked around Spock, looking him over. "No, no. But I can help you." She smiled, revealing two missing teeth. "Give me your hand."

"Excuse me?"

"Give me your hand, young Vulcan;" the woman repeated. "I wish to see more of your future."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "My future? Why do you need my hand to see my future?"

"That's how palm reading works!" the woman cried, and grabbed Spock's hand. Spock instantly closed his mind off. He didn't want the woman accidentally accessing his mind through touch. He wasn't sure what to do at this point.

"Yes… yes… just as I thought;" she muttered. "You're destined for greatness, young Vulcan."

"What?" Spock asked. "Ma'am, please, my Shuttle will leave soon. Besides, it is impossible to predict one's future by looking at one's palm. Such superstitions are…"

"Say what you will, young Vulcan, but you _are _destined for something special;" the woman snapped, letting go of Spock's hand. "Your future is here, orbiting around us; but you do not know it, nor does it know it."

"What?" Spock, though he hated to admit it, was very confused now.

"There, young Vulcan, you future is out there;" she pointed out a near by window. Spock looked to where she was pointing just as the bow of a Constitution-class Starship came into view. They watched as the rest of the ship came into view.

"There is your future;" the woman whispered. "She is beautiful."

"That, ma'am, is the _USS Enterprise_;" Spock said. "I have yet to graduate from the Academy, let alone be assigned to a ship…"

"Memé!"

Spock looked to his right. A young lady came running up to him and the old woman. "Memé! I told you not to wonder off!" she scolded. She looked at Spock. "I do apologize; I should have kept a closer eye on my grandmother. I hope she didn't disturb you."

"It is all right;" Spock replied. "Does your grandmother tell stranger's futures often?"

"I only tell the futures of those who have strong ones;" the old woman said. "And you, young Vulcan, have a very strong future with that ship."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry;" the young lady said, turning slightly pale. "You see, Memé is something of a Fortuneteller back home. Sometimes she takes her trade on the road with her."

"Do not worry;" Spock reassured the young lady. "Your grandmother merely surprised me slightly. I have never understood human's fascination with trying to predict the future. Such attempts rarely prove to be true."

"You're preaching to the choir, my friend;" the young lady smiled.

Spock's eyebrow went up. "Choir?"

"Oh, uh, never mind;" she said. "I agree with you. The future should be left alone; come what may, you know?"

"Indeed;" Spock nodded. They looked up as an announcement was made about a Shuttle to Daris V.

"Well, that's us! Come on, Memé;" the young lady smiled at Spock. "Nice meeting you."

Spock nodded. "Yes."

The old woman looked at him. "Good-bye, young Vulcan. Good luck!"

Spock stood still as the young lady led her waving grandmother away. He was very puzzled over the events that just transpired. He was destined for greatness? And that ship had something to do with it? Spock looked out the window as the _Enterprise_ drifted by. Something about the Starship appealed to him, and he watched her until she finally drifted out of sight.

Spock sighed and muttered; "Illogical;" before picking up his bag, and walking towards the Shuttle that would take him home to Vulcan.

* * *

I know this chapter might sound weird, but it came to me out of nowhere, and I liked it. Not sure who I will do next, stay tuned!


	4. Montgomery Scott

"SCOTT!"

A dirty face popped out from a Jefferies Tube. "What? Oh shoot;" he added quietly, and pulled himself out of the tube.

A very red faced Lieutenant Commander stormed up to one Montgomery Scott as Scott hurriedly brushed himself off.

"Aye, Mr. Harris?" Scott said. He braced himself for the yelling match that was about to begin.

"I thought I told you to service the _Orion_ and _Andromeda _shuttles!" Harris shouted.

"I did, sir!" Scott replied. "I finished them ten minutes ago. And Ronnie here needed a bit of help with the power converters, so I decided to…"

"If I want you to work with Ron Smith on power converters, I would have given you that assignment!" Harris snapped.

Scott stole a glance up the Jefferies Tube at Ron. His friend cringed, and gave Scott an 'I'm sorry man' smile.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Harris yelled, and Scott returned his attention to his commanding officer. "When you're done with a job, Scott, you come to me, tell me you're done, and I give you another one. Got it?"

"Aye sir."

"What did you say?"

"Aye sir!" Scott was shaking as his anger rose. He would like nothing more than to punch this guy across the jaw right now; but that wouldn't go over very well.

"You're a good engineer, Scott;" Harris said. "You just don't listen to orders or directions."

"I serviced the shuttles, didn' I?" Scott said.

"That's beside the point!" Harris snapped. "And don't talk back to your superiors."

"Sorry sir."

"I aught to do something about you, Scott;" Harris sighed. "But I'll let you go on this one, since I'm in a good mood. Watch out next time though."

"Aye sir!" Scott said as Harris walked away. Once the officer was out of sight, Scott spun around and kicked the toolbox on the floor, sending various tools flying across the room.

"That bastard! I do e'erythin' he asks o' me and yet I still get it wrong!" he screamed. "What does he want o' me?"

"Harris always needs someone to pick on, Monty;" Ron said, climbing out of the Jefferies tube. He knew that it was dangerous to approach the Scotsman when he was mad. Even friends weren't safe from the punches that could be thrown. "And you're the new guy. Once somebody new or better comes along, you'll be home free!"

"I swear, if he reprimands me one more time…"

Ron noticed the fists begin to form. "Okay, come on; let's go cool off a little." He grabbed Scott's arm, and dragged him out the door and down the hall. "I know just the thing."

"Aw Ronnie, not noow!" Scott moaned.

"Yes, now!" Ron said, pulling his friend into the turbo lift. "Level 6."

The lift began to move upward, and the doors opened half a minute later. Ron dragged Scott along as the other crewmembers cleared the way. Finally, they arrived.

"Kyle! The usual!" he called. Kyle, the unofficial bartender nodded and turned to make up the drinks. Ron and Scott made their way to an open table by a window. Scott dropped into the chair, and looked out the window.

"You know, someday, I'll get out o' this Station;" Scott sighed.

"I know;" Ron replied. Kyle brought the drinks over and backed away. He had seen Scott angry before. Sometimes it didn't end well.

"Someday, I'll work on a real Starship;" Scott added.

"I know."

"I'll be th' Chief Engineer."

"I know."

"I'll be th' best Engineer Starfleet will e'er see and I'll show that son of a… wait, what'd you mean you know, Ron?"

Ron took a sip of his drink and smiled. "I know, because I've heard this speech before, Monty. Every time Harris yells at you and I bring you up here, you say the same thing."

"I do?"

Ron nodded. "Every single time."

"Oh, I'm sorry;" Scott said.

"Don't be, I kind of like it;" Ron shrugged. He pointed out the window. "How about that ship?"

Scott looked back out the window, and his jaw dropped. "She's _beautiful_! NCC- 17…0…1? What ship is that?"

"1701? I think that's the _Enterprise_;" Ron replied. "She was launched a few years ago, if I remember correctly."

"The _Enterprise_;" Scott said. "Oh man, Ronnie, if I could be 'er Engineer… I'd give anythin' fer the chance."

"Put in a request;" Ron said. "You never know, you might get it."

"Aye, but I'd doubt it. Harris would rather send me to some ice planet than th' Starship o' my choice."

"Then request the ice planet!"

"Then he would send me to th' ice planet!"

"Then don't request anything;" Ron said. "Just play your cards right and you'll get on a Starship."

"Not just any Starship, Ronald Smith;" Scott pointed to the _Enterprise_. "That one. One day I'll be Montgomery Scott, Chief Engineer of the _USS Enterprise_."

"I'll drink to that, Montgomery Scott;" Ron smiled and held his glass up. Scott banged his against it.

"To the future Chief Engineer of the _Enterprise_;" Ron said.

"To th' _Enterprise_;" Scott added. As he drank, he glanced out the window. '_Someday, my girl, someday…_'


	5. Leonard McCoy

Leonard McCoy still couldn't believe he was standing where he was currently standing. He was a twenty year old sophomore at the University of Mississippi, and yet here he was standing in the middle of Star Base 1, waiting for his friend to appear. For some reason, he felt like an idiot.

"Maybe because you don't exactly _belong _on a Star Base, Len;" he muttered to himself. 95% of the people around him wore Starfleet uniforms of some kind or another. The other 5% didn't, but they at least had an actual reason for being there. Unlike him… well, he had a reason, sort of.

"Hi;" he gave a small wave at two passing female cadets. The two returned the small wave, and hurried off giggling among themselves. Len sighed. The score so far was girls: 6, Len McCoy: 0.

"Yo, Lenny!"

Len cringed at the sound of his old nickname, but smiled. Only one person would call him that around here.

"Tyler St. Clair!" Len cried, grasping the hand of the approaching red-shirted Ensign. "I thought you would never show up!"

"And miss the chance to see my favorite little buddy? Fat chance!" Tyler shot back. Suddenly, Len found himself in a headlock, with Tyler digging his knuckles into the top of his head.

"Ty! No, Tyler, let me go!" Len cried. "Seriously (ow!), let me go!" He pulled out of the headlock, and noticed the large number of people now staring at the two of them. He turned a shade of red very close to Tyler's shirt. "Come on, man, let's find a less populated spot to catch up."

"I know just the place!" Tyler replied. "Follow me!" Len rolled his eyes, but followed anyway.

Len had known Tyler since they were little kids. Even though Tyler was three years older than he was, the two had been inseparable. When it came time to leave home, Tyler applied and was accepted to Starfleet Academy. Though he tried to talk Len into applying when his college search time came, Len wasn't very interested, and attended Ole Miss instead. The two stayed close, though. So when Tyler invited Len to visit him up on the Space Station, Len had to agree. So far, he was still regretting it, just a little.

As Tyler led him through the corridors, Len's head went from side to side as he took everything in. Sure, he had been to the Space Station before, but it was a very long time ago.

"You get used to all this after a while;" Tyler said. "In here."

The doors swooshed open, revealing a small pub-like eatery. "I love this place. Good food, low prices, and a good view of the stars."

"So, Ty, why did I have to come up here instead of you coming down there?" Len asked as they sat down.

"Oh, a little something to do with a misfiring phaser and my commanding officer getting in the way. Oh Lenny, don't look at me like that, Chief Mattson is fine! He hates my guts now, but he's fine."

"Stars, Tyler, you didn't tell me that!" Len cried. "You're lucky you didn't get Court Marshaled!"

"Like I haven't heard that from every other person on my ship and this station!" Tyler sighed. "I know, the worst that will happen is I won't get promoted easily. But enough about me, how about you, Len my Man?"

Len smiled at another of his old nicknames Tyler had given him. "Well, I'm on Spring Break right now. And before you ask, no, I am not going down to Miami, not after the last time you dragged me along."

"Jeeze man, they didn't press charges!"

"Yes, but that gang will kill me if I put one foot in that city; so no. Anyway, I was thinking about medical school after graduating. My dad has always wanted me to be a lawyer, but a doctor is second or third on his list."

"Since when have you cared about what your old man has said?" Tyler asked.

"Since he threatened to stop paying my tuition!" Len snapped back. "I like it at Ole Miss, and I don't want to drop out because my father cut me off."

"You and your old man, Lenny;" Tyler shook his head. "I don't think you two will ever get along. So, medical school; then what? Going to become an 'old country doctor'?"

"Not sure, probably will do that, though. I'll find somewhere to practice. Oh, thank you." Len smiled at the waitress as she brought over two plates of burgers and fries. Apparently, they actually cooked the food here, rather than use replicators.

"I eat here a lot, so they know what I like;" Tyler explained. "I came here earlier and ordered you a plate too. That's why I was late."

"Thanks, Ty;" Len said, and took a bite out of his burger. "This is good!"

Since his mouth was full, it sounded more like "Hisss sis goof." Tyler smiled, and nodded, his own mouth full of hamburger.

The two continued to catch up between bites. Tyler talked about his various "adventures" on his ship, and Len told him about school and what was happening at home.

"…Well, Sophia always liked him;" Tyler said. "Give them my congratulations when you get back, and sorry I couldn't make the wedding. I think we were orbiting Talos V when they said their vows."

"Will do, Ty, will do;" Len replied. "Hey, is that you're ship out there?"

Tyler looked out the window at the Starship passing by. "Yep, that's her!" he said. "NCC-1701; _USS Enterprise_; Pride of the Fleet!"

"She's huge!"

"True, she's larger than every other Constitution-class built so far. Though I heard that the next ship is going to be a little bigger…" he laughed. "By ten meters."

"She's a beauty too;" Len added. "I can see why she's the pride of the Fleet."

"And I'm lucky to be serving on her;" Tyler looked at Len. "You should try and get into Starfleet Medical, Len, if you want to be a doctor. Then you could be assigned onto the _Enterprise _with me!"

"I'd spend my entire time patching you back together, Ty!" Len laughed. "Besides, I don't think I could stand being on a Starship. Too many people in too small of a place."

"There are 430 crewmen, Lenny, you won't see everybody everyday. Heck, I haven't met everybody, and I've been on board for six months in Security! If Security doesn't see everybody in six months, I doubt Medical does!"

"I have a feeling Medical does, Tyler, ask your doctor next time you see him;" Len sighed. "But I'll think about it. Might be a good thing to spend a few years off planet before settling down."

"That's the ticket!" Tyler cried, slapping Len on the back. "We can serve together on the _Enterprise_! I'll make sure I'm not transferred anywhere until you get there!"

"You'll be waiting a long time, Tyler;" Len said.

Tyler shrugged. "Five years is the average mission for a Starship. I'll still be there when we get back from deep space."

"What ever you say;" Len laughed. He looked at his watch. "Hey, didn't you tell me you had a shift at 1400?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's 1345;" Len replied. It took him a few seconds to translate the regular time into 24-hour military time, and then take into account the time difference in space.

Tyler swore in Orion as he jumped up. "Thanks for reminding me, Lenny;" he said, pulling his friend into a bear hug. "I have to run. You can find your way back, right?"

"I can always ask directions;" Len shrugged. "It was nice to see you again, Tyler."

"Same to you, Len. Say hi to everyone back home for me, all right?"

"Yes sir!"

Tyler laughed. "See you on the _Enterprise _someday, _Dr. _McCoy."

"Get going, _Ensign_ St. Clair!"

The two hugged again, and Tyler raced out the door. Len McCoy sighed, and looked out the window at the _Enterprise_. It would take a while, but he would try and keep his promise to Tyler.

Several years later, Dr. McCoy materialized on the _Enterprise_'s transporter pad. Ensign Tyler St. Clair was nowhere to be seen. He had died in the line of duty on board the _Enterprise_ four years earlier.

* * *

Wow, this turned out longer than intended. It's not exactly canon in terms of why McCoy joined Starfleet (from what I've read), but I had to tie it all together some how. Let's see… I have Chekov and Uhura left from the main Bridge crew… Might add Nurse Chapel and Yeoman Rand in there too. Anyone else I'm forgetting?


	6. Nyota Uhura

Young Nyota Uhura couldn't believe she was on Space Dock 1. Her Aunt and Uncle had decided to take her to see the launch of the newest Starship: NCC-1701. Their niece had never been off-planet before, and the idea that solid ground was hundreds of miles below her was fascinating and frightening. Nyota jumped up and down in excitement. The ship would be launched soon.

Nyota pressed herself against the window; thinking of herself as a fish in a fishbowl. There were a lot of people in her fishbowl, all of them waiting for the launch.

Or was the Starship the goldfish in a bowl? It could go either way.

She listened to the many voices, and different languages around her. Words fascinated her; she wanted to know every word, speak as many languages as possible. And today, words were important; more specifically, names. A large banner covered the Starship's name, which no one knew out side of Starfleet Command.

"What is the ship going to be called, Aunty?" Nyota had asked on the shuttle to the Space Dock.

"No one knows, child;" her aunt replied. "They have kept it a secret."

"Why?"

"No one knows what to name it;" her uncle muttered. Her aunt shoot him a glare, and went on to give her own explination.

"To make the name that much more special, my dear. When the time comes, people will say 'Yes, that is a good name'."

"Oh, okay." Nyota wasn't sure about the explanation, but her aunt wouldn't say anymore on the subject,

Now, the moment when the ship's name would be revealed was approaching. A few Academy cadets nearby began to place bets on the name of the ship.

"Five credits on _Valiant_;" one said.

"No way, I say _Endeavour_;" a second said.

"Yeah, well I heard someone say it was _Enterprise_;" a third added.

"You're all wrong. I heard from a reliable source that it will be _Constellation_;" a fourth replied.

"Well, then who ever is right, the losers pay him five credits each;" the first said.

"Make it ten;" the third retorted.

"Done."

"Done."

"Done."

The four cadets shook on it.

Nyota's uncle shook his head. "They shouldn't place bets, it's against Starfleet regulation."

"They are only cadets;" her aunt replied. "Let them have some fun. It is unlikely any of them are right anyway."

Nyota smiled, and turned back to the soon-to-be-named ship. _Valiant_, _Endeavour_, _Enterprise_, and _Constellation_, all those names seemed to fit this ship. Would any of them be right? Or would she be named something else?

"Ladies and gentlemen!" a voice boomed over the loud speaker system. "I present to you Admiral Archer!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Space Dock;" an older man's voice said. "Today is a special day, for today we launch a new Constitution-class Starship, one that will continue Starfleet's mission of exploration…"

Nyota tuned out the old man's voice to focus on the ship outside. The ship sat there pacently, waiting for her name. Nyota though about her own name; 'nyota' meant 'star' in Swahili. Nyota; star; estrella; stella; every name had a meaning.

'_What will your name be?_' she silently asked the ship. Everyone else was wondering the same thing. What would the ship's name be?

"…Without further ado, I believe we have a Starship to launch!" the old man said. "And so, I christen thee… the _United Starship Enterprise_!"

People through out the Space Dock began to cheer as what seemed like a tiny bottle of champagne (it looked tiny next to the massive ship) crashed against the ship's hull. The bottle shattered, and golden liquid and glass shards hung suspended in space. A shuttle-craft pulled the banner away; reveling _USS Enterprise_ painted in large black letters.

"Pay up boys!" the third cadet said. "I win!"

"How'd you know she would be called _Enterprise_, Tyler?" the fourth asked.

Tyler shrugged. "Sometimes, rumors turn out to be true. And I have a friend who is an assistant to Admiral Archer."

"That's cheating!" the first cried angrily.

"No, that's inside knowledge;" Tyler wagged his finger at his friend. "Now pay up!"

His three friends, grumbling, dug around in their pockets until each found a ten-credit card and handed it over to the winner.

The newly named _Enterprise_ slowly pulled out of the slipway and out into open space. Nyota was captivated. The _Enterprise_ was massive and powerful, yet elegant. She was in her element now; she was in space, free to fly.

'_What does my name mean?_' the ship seemed to ask her. '_You said all names have meaning._'

Nyota looked at her Uncle. "What does '_Enterprise_' mean?"

"Enterprise means a bold undertaking;" he uncle replied. "A readiness to go on new adventures, that is what enterprise means."

"It is perfect;" Nyota said. "That name is perfect."

"It sure is, Nyota;" her aunt said, hugging the girl. "It sure is. A name is an important thing. The set us apart from others, make us who we are."

"Names can also tell us what our future might hold;" her uncle added. "Such as your name, Nyota, means 'star'…"

"So I will go to the stars!" Nyota cried.

Her aunt and uncle laughed. "Yes you will, my dear, yes you will;" her aunt said.

Nyota smiled, and looked back at the _Enterprise_.

'_Your name means a bold undertaking, a readiness to go on new adventures;_' she told the ship. '_And someday, I will go on those adventures with you!_'

* * *

For those of you who were wondering, the cadet Tyler is Tyler St. Clair from McCoy's story. I had a request for him, so I stuck him in here (if you want, I can do a story from his perspective). There is no birth date for Uhura that I could find, but I would say she's about ten in this. Chekov is next, but we'll see if he's last.


	7. Pavel Chekov

If anyone speaks Russian (I don't really trust online translators) would they be willing to translate the parts that are spoken in parenthesis?

* * *

"Papa! Papa!"

Seven year old Pavel Andreievich Chekov was lost. Actually, he wasn't lost; it was his father who was lost. Pavel had been reading a book-PADD while his father talked to an officer friend; but when Pavel had looked up; his father and the friend were gone! Now, close to tears, Pavel ran through the halls of the Space Station, searching for his missing father.

"(_Have you seen my father?_);" he asked an Ensign in Russian.

"What?" the Ensign replied.

Pavel just shook his head, and ran off to ask someone else.

"What'd that kid say?" someone asked.

"I don't know, sounded Russian;" the Ensign answered. "We should call Security. A kid shouldn't be running around a working Space Station."

"Papa! Papa!" Out of breath, Pavel fell against a wall. Tears began to fall down his face. Where was his Papa?

Pavel's family had traveled to Mars to attend a wedding of a very close family friend. The wedding had been wonderful, even though Pavel had to wear a little tuxedo. After the wedding, Pavel's mother and sister returned to Earth, and Pavel and his father followed a few days later.

Pavel began to run again. "(_Papa! Where are you Papa! Where-_)"

"(_Stop!_)"

Someone grabbed Pavel's arm, causing him to swing around. He looked up at the stern, dark haired woman who held his arm firmly, and wouldn't let go.

"(_I can't find my Papa!_)" Pavel sobbed.

"(_Calm down. Do you speak Standard?_);" the woman asked.

Pavel stopped crying and nodded. "A little."

"Good. Do you have a name?"

"Pavel Andreievich Chekov."

"Good. Where is your father, Pavel?"

"I don't know!" Pavel began to cry again. "I can't find him, he lost!"

"Oh dear;" the woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come with me, I'll take you to Security."

She led the crying boy down the hall, shooting hard looks at anyone who might get the wrong idea. She had a reputation of being tough, and helping this boy wasn't helping that reputation.

Finally, they made it to Security. She took Pavel into the Security Chief's office.

"I found this kid running around in the halls on Deck 5;" the woman said, pushing Pavel in front of her. "He was looking for his father."

"Yah yes, I received a report about that a few minutes ago;" the Security Chief nodded. "His father should be here for him once we locate him. Thank you for bringing the boy in, Lieutenant."

The Lieutenant shrugged. "I couldn't have him running around yelling in Russian, could I? Now if you don't mind, I have to get back…"

"Actually, I do mind;" the Chief said. "I have a department meeting I have to go to. I know you're not part of the Station crew, but would you mind waiting with the boy?"

"My name Pavel Andreievich Chekov!" Pavel Andreievich Chekov cried. "Not 'The Boy'."

"Yes, of course, sorry Pavel;" the Chief apologized. "Would you, Lieutenant? His father will only be a few minutes. I don't exactly trust the… Pavel here in my office on his own."

"Fine;" the Lieutenant huffed. "I'll stay with him."

The Security Chief laughed. "Thanks!" He left Pavel and the Lieutenant standing in his office.

"Where my Papa?" Pavel asked.

"He's coming;" the Lieutenant replied. "Pavel, where are you from? (_Where are you from?_)"

"(_Outside Moscow, in Russia!_)" Pavel said proudly. His eyes were still wet and red from crying, but he was feeling better now. "(_How do you know how to speak Russian?_)"

"(_My friend at the Academy was Russian_);" the Lieutenant said. "(_She taught me._)"

Pavel nodded, and drifted towards the window. "(_Academy, Starfleet Academy?_)"

"(_Yes._)"

"(_I want to go to Starfleet Academy_);" Pavel said. "(_Someday I will be on a Starship… just like that one!_)"

He pointed at a large ship drifting through space. The Lieutenant smiled. "That is the ship I serve on;" she said in Standard, not sure how to say it in Russian.

"What is her name?" Pavel cried happily.

The ship was turned so he couldn't read the name on the front.

"Her name is the _USS Enterprise_;" the Lieutenant replied.

Pavel's eyes turned into saucers. "_Enterprise?_ I have heard of _Enterprise_! You work on her?"

"Yes, I am the First Officer."

"Whoa!"

The Lieutenant couldn't help but smile at the boy's amazement.

"(_Someday, I want to be on the Enterprise_);" Pavel said.

"(_Work hard, and you will_);" she replied. Pavel grinned.

Suddenly the door opened, and a middle-aged man rushed in. "Pavel!"

Pavel's face lit up even more. "Papa!" he cried, and ran into the man's open arms.

* * *

The Lieutenant is Number One, for those of you who didn't figure it out. For some reason she is a Lieutenant, so by time I was done with this Chapter, I could spell Lieutenant without spell check (I normally can't spell). Not sure if this is the end, I might have an idea for a continuation of this. We will see!


End file.
